Rumors
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: There rumors circling around Namimori Chuu and everyone buzzing about it, well almost everyone... 1896


**Title: Rumors.**

**Summary: **There rumors circling around Namimori Chuu and everyone buzzing about it.**  
><strong>

**Dedicated to KuraiArcoiris, an super-duper awesome KHR writer! And Deadly-chronicles chan, Imma awesome Beta Reader! Enjoy Uni dear!**

**Warning: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I however support Amano-san's latest decision on making a Tsuna-Mukuro combo on the latest chapter! Go Fish/Pineapple combo!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Did you hear?"<em>

Girls were whispering wildly as Chrome walked towards the school. The new transfer student was uncomfortable with the attention the girls gave her. She was also uncomfortable with the leering look the boys were giving her. Oh, she wished to be back at Kokuyo with the boys!

"Dokuro." She abruptly turned around to see another reason why she was uncomfortable in Namimori.

Hibari Kyouya was ignoring the wild buzz around them. It was a rarity that Hibari Kyouya, the volatile skylark of Namimori Chuu remembered someone's name, especially a girl's name.

Chrome stood in front of him, staring everywhere but the prefect. She wonders if he needed something from her.

"Your hairstyle is unacceptable and breaks the school rule. Change it or I will bite you to death."

"No." everyone gasped. They couldn't help but watch in horror as Hibari spun around to face the girl.

"What?" he looked as if he couldn't believe someone just talk back at him, especially the weak herbivore vessel in front of him.

"I said no. Rule 69 of Namimori Chuu stated that any kinds of hair styles are cordon as long as they were not dyed, having extension or wearing wigs." the girl stopped and then continued on, "So, Kumo-san, I haven't broken any rule since this is my real hair color and I believed my hairstyle is acceptable as a normal hairstyle."

"It shaped like a pineapple." Hibari replied sourly, ignoring the buzz around the two of them.

Chrome couldn't help but sighed. Is he really this stubborn? "I just tied it up, Kumo-san. Some people call it spiked ponytail. You might hear of it?" Tsuna who just arrived with Gokudera and Yamamoto gasped in terror already visualizing the bloody massacre that's going to happen.

Hibari looked blankly at the girl before turning away, snarling at a bunch of boys goofing around. Chrome stared at his back before shrugging, walking away toward her first class, leaving behind her a group of students staring at her in a mixture of awe and mixed surprised.

"_The new transfer girl just talked back to Hibari-san!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Did you hear?"<em>

Hibari was stalking down the hallway, glaring at students who cowered away from him (some actually fainted in terror) when he noticed a loud commotion inside one of the classroom. He frowned. If he didn't mistaken, that classroom is class 2A.

Chrome cowered as a bunch of girls pushed her down, throwing her bag away across the room. Apparently they were members of Ame-san's fanclub and were truly pissed with the baseball star attention on the eyed-patched girl.

"Look at her! She not even that pretty!" one of the girl sneered, pouring her water bottle over Chrome.

"You're just a freak!" one of her classmates yelled, kicking Chrome's desk.

"Frankly I can't see why boys even pay attention to you." Another girl sniffed.

One of the girls ducked down and pulls Chrome up by her hair, ignoring her painful whimper. "Listen here bitch, stay away from Yamamoto or we-"

"Or what?" the girls turned to find Hibari standing behind them, tightly holding his silver tonfa. "Enlighten me, what are you going to do with her?"

Horrified, they cringed away as Hibari loomed over them. "Bullying is against Namimori Chuu laws, herbivores. I will bite all of you to death."

Watching the scared-shitless girls ran for their life, Hibari actually restrained himself from chasing them, instead turning to Chrome, who was gathering her scattered belongings.

"Why didn't you fight them, herbivore?" Chrome looked up from her soggy notes; her violet eye stared sadly at him.

"I just don't want to create more trouble for bossu." She looked away as she put her stuffs into her bag, getting ready to leave.

"There are times you can actually retaliate back, Dokuro. Stop being an herbivorous pacifist." Chrome turned in shocked. Did Kumo-san just give her an advice?

Something a kin to a satisfied smirk decorated Hibari's face as he inwardly enjoyed Chrome's shocked expression. "Did…Did Kumo-san jut gave me an advice?" she asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied, walking off, his black jacket billowed behind him, giving an illusion of a black cloak.

Chrome blinked. Who knew the Cloud Guardian-san had a flair for the dramatics?

"_Hibari-san just saved Dokuro-san from her bullies?"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Did you hear?"<em>

Hibari stared at the bento box blocking his view of the sky. Pushing the box away with one of his tonfa, he was surprised to find Chrome was looking at him upside down.

He quickly sat up as the girl demurely sat beside him, the green wrapped bento-box rested on her lap. Hibird, who was flying around, flitted down and rest on Chrome's head, singing Namimori Chuu school anthem.

Hibari glared at her. "What?"

The prefect blinked when the girl pushed the box toward him, her cheeks red in embarrassment. "I noticed that Kumo-san never ate anything for lunch so…" she broke off, twiddling her fingers together, looking down.

The girl did look up when the bento box was dropped onto her lap. She looked curiously at Hibari, who at least had the grace to look a bit guilty. (Well, sort of) "I don't take charity, herbivore." He said bluntly.

Chrome picked up the lunch box and pushed it to Hibari. "It's not charity, Kumo-san. It's a thank-you gift from me."

"I don't like green." Hibari was surprised when Chrome merely pull out another bento box, this time wrapped with a purple cloth.

"Now it's not green, Kumo-san." The girl smiled. Hibari found himself accepting the lunch box and actually spent the entire lunch period eating the girl's cooking. As the bell rang signaling for the afternoon class to start, Chrome was surprised when Hibari stopped her.

"Make me another bento tomorrow, herbivore."

"…_that Hibari-san and Dokuro-san having lunch dates every day on the rooftop?"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Did you hear?"<em>

Chrome was surprised to find she was enjoying the quiet lunch period with Kumo-san. Every day the two of them would sit on the rooftop, enjoying the soft spring breeze and watching the white clouds as they had their lunch. On the rare days when it rain, they would relocate to the office where Chrome would end up helping the young Cloud Guardian with his paperworks.

For Hibari, he found himself enjoying the quiet companionship Chrome had provided in their weird relationship. (Friends, acquaintances, or perhaps just school mates?) Chrome apparently was one of those people were silence is not awkward for them.

A week had passed and the two of them realized they had unconsciously spent more and more time with one another. For example today, Hibari actually found a plausible reason to walk the girl home from school! (I heard some illegal activities are taking place near your building herbivore.)

Hibari glared as furious whispers followed him as he stalked the hall. Everyone was staring and pointing at him. It was a no brainer that he finds out they were talking about him.

And he didn't like it.

He saw Sawada Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto Takeshi walking down the hallway, talking about the maths exam they just had. Finally, some people that can give him some answers.

Tsuna yelped as Hibari appeared out of nowhere and rammed Yamamoto against the wall, holding tightly to his shirt collar.

"Why are all the herbivores getting agitated in the school?"

"Hah? Hibari, I don't think I understand what you're talking about." Yamamoto rubbed his head in confusion.

"You heard me. Why is everyone making a lot of noise today? Answer me correctly, Yamamoto Takeshi or I will bite you to death."

"G-Gokudera-kun is going out with Haru." Hibari turned, staring blankly at the young mafia don. "T-That's why there's a lot of noise around, that is…" Tsuna finished off lamely.

Hibari, with a loud "hmph! '', released Yamamoto's collar and stalked off.

"Hey, Tsuna, why did you tell Hibari about the wrong gossip?"

Tsuna stared at Yamamoto as if he was insane. "Are you crazy? I'm not telling Hibari-san about the gossips regarding him and Chrome! He'll bite the both of us to death. Anyway, the story about Gokudera is true."

"_Hibari-san and Dokuro-san is going out!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Did you hear?"<em>

Hibari frowned when he open the door and found Chrome outside, looking quite ill with herself.

"What do you want, Dokuro?" with a loud squeak and an interesting shade of red powdering her cheeks, Chrome ran off. Hibari blinked. That part-time herbivore should really decide if she wants to be a full time omnivore or an herbivore.

After school, Hibari was surprised when Kusakabe told him of yet another bullying that had happened. This time, it was apparently initiated by his own fanclub.

Chrome backed against the wall as Tsuna and Enma tried to keep the bullies away from her. The three of them were asked by their teacher to help out in cleaning up the storage shed when a bunch of girls and boys jumped before them, determined on getting to Chrome.

"Freak! Clearly you had no qualm on seducing Hibari-sama!" one of the girls yells, clawing Tsuna to get to Chrome.

"Get off!" Finally Tsuna and Enma managed to push them away; the brunet clearly had lost his temper.

"Shut up! Stop saying nasty things about Chrome."

"Yes!" Enma chimed in, "She's not like that! She never seduced Hibari-senpai. The two of them are just friends! And-and she's kind and thoughtful unlike you lots." The redhead blushed as Tsuna stared at him.

"Enma-kun, you have a crush on her?" Tsuna hissed.

"No. shut up." the boy hissed back, the blush on his face deepens until it was the same shade of his hair.

"Whatever! Just stay away from Hibari-sama!"

"Yea, just hang out with the losers." One of them sneered, "Since the three of you are losers anyway."

"Chrome is not a loser!" Enma and Tsuna yelled angrily.

"Enma-san and Boss is not a loser!" Chrome found herself blurting out.

"Oh, look. The losers are defending one another. How sweet. Not!"

"Let's just rough them up a bit so that bitch can stop seducing Hibari-san."

"Just push them in the garbage can!"

"What are you herbivores thinking you're doing?" a new voice cut into the scene.

"Can't you see we're talking here?" one of them, apparently the leader turned and gaped. "H-Hibari-sama!"

"Talk? It looks like bullying to me." Everyone turned to find Hibari standing behind them with Kusakabe. "Clearly you herbivores are crowding here." Behind the two prefects, Yamamoto and Gokudera just arrived with Adelheid; the three of them looked majorly pissed.

"There's a rumor circulating around about Hibari-sama dating _her_. Chrome Dokuro." One of them blurted out.

"Dating? The two of us?" Hibari stared dumbfounded. Chrome blushed, she had tried to tell Hibari this morning but she hadn't got the courage to tell the boy.

"Dating? Us?" Hibari asked again, clearly he couldn't believe his ears.

"Haha, I heard about it. Apparently you two had spent a lot time together." Yamamoto laughed as Gokudera 'Cheh' behind him.

"Dating?"

Tsuna, who was trying to keep his temper down, snapped. "Yes, Hibari-san. You, Chrome, Dating. DA-TING!"

The Cloud Guardian blinked. "Clearly you herbivores had too much free time to listen to useless rumors." He abruptly turned to Chrome, who was trying to sneak away. "Chrome Dokuro, come here." He commanded.

Furiously blushing, Chrome stepped up to him, looking everywhere but him.

"Would you like to participate with me in a clearly useless activity of courtship?"

Chrome looked up in shock as others gaped around the two of them. Looking at Chrome's fish-like expression, the prefect rolled his eyes.

"Never mind." He hooked an arm around Chrome, pushed her up and swiftly kissed her in front of a bunch of witnesses.

Tsuna and Enma promptly fainted, Gokudera was gaping in horror as Yamamoto (who was laughing) and Adelheid check the two fainting boys as others whispered furiously around them.

After 2 minute and 43 seconds, (Gokudera counted) the two of them break away, Chrome gasping, her face red from embarrassment and pleasure.

"Uh, sure, Kumo-san." Shyly Chrome tugged his sleeve as the two walked away, leaving the devastated crowd behind them.

"_Hibari-san and Chrome-chan is deeply in love with one another!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I hope you guys enjoyed another attempt of RomanceHumor from me. Reviews make this author's world spin!**


End file.
